gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
One Day this Crush Will End
One Day this Crush Will End is a side mission that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing the fourteenth story mission, Carefree Gentleman. Story Aki is tending to a woman who is distressed that her boyfriend is seeing other women when Kat stops by Pandora's Fortunes. Before Kat is able to leave however, Aki hires her as her private investigator on the spot, much to Kat's surprise. Offering to pay her for her assistance, Aki tasks Kat with spying on the woman's boyfriend in order to catch him possibly cheating. Kat is given a fortune to read to help find the man in question, starting with a "Face Looking Down on Greed". She quickly realises the face refers to the centre of the Ferris Wheel just outside, and spotted a gang terrorizing a man for flirting with the leader's girlfriend. After Kat beats up the thugs, the man tries to flirt with her, even offering to take her out for coffee, which Kat declines. Feeling that she has found her target, Kat covertly follows the man around Pleajeune, hoping to find evidence to suspicious behaviour. To be safe, Kat takes a few photos of the man talking to various women he meets, positive he is seeing them behind his girlfriend's back. Out of nowhere, Kat is pulled aside by a young couple who beg for her to take a photo of them to celebrate their third day of dating. This distraction causes Kat to lose sight of her target. The fortune brings her to the Goddess statue outside the school, this being the "Meeting with a Goddess". When Kat listens to the man's conversation from outside the building he went into, she hastily smashes through the window, grabs the man using Stasis, and drags him back to Pandora's Fortunes to face his girlfriend. The distressed woman proceeds to chew her boyfriend out for his supposed misdeeds, until he pulls out an engagement ring; as it turns out, he was actually getting advice from various women on where he can go to have the ring custom made so he can propose to her, which she happily accepts. Kat is happy to see that everything worked out, until another woman storms in and blasts her for her reckless behaviour; this woman owns the jewellery shop Kat wrecked. Aki quickly steps in to cover Kat by promising to recoup the costs for the damage caused, and that said costs will come out of Kat's wages. Walkthrough First, head to the center of the Ferris Wheel just a few feet away, then go back down to the street to fight the gang of bandits. You will need to follow the man around without losing him, or getting too close. He will occasionally stop and chat up various women on his travels, so get close enough to eavesdrop on his conversations and take photographs when needed. Make sure you get each woman's faces when you take the photos. Use the sides of buildings if you need a good angle. After the third stop, you'll need to take a photo of a pair of dating students; just get them both in the frame and snap a picture of them. After this, head to the Goddess statue at the base of the stairs nearby. The camera will swing round to a building you passed. Go towards it and head up to the second floor to listen in on the conversation between the man and the jeweller. When prompted, click the touch pad to perform a "finishing" move on the window. Finish this mission by bringing the suspicious boyfriend back to Pandora's Fortunes. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2